Rencontre
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: One-shot humoristique, Natsuki rencontrera un membre de la famille de Shizuru.


Mon premier one-shot.

Mai Hime appartient à qui déjà ? Sunshine non, sunset non plus, ah c'est sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Rencontre<strong>

Shizuru était dans la salle du conseil des étudiants en compagnie d'une petite fille brune, Natsuki qui voulait faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur de la seito kaichou entra dans la salle et vit la fillette.

''Bonjour Shizuru, qui est-ce cette fillette ? Ne me dis pas que c'est l'une de tes nombreuses fans ? Elles sont de plus en plus jeunes maintenant.'' Ria Kuga.

''Mou ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mes fans mais non c'est ma cousine Sherazade.''

La petite fille s'approcha avec grâce vers la beauté sombre et lui fait une révérence avec la robe qu'elle portait puis la salua avec un sourire semblable à la buveuse de thé.

''Bonjour, je m'appelle Sherazade Fujino, j'ai 8 ans, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Kuga-san.''

''Elle est vraiment de ta famille Shizuru, enchantée de te rencontrer Sherazade, c'est un très jolie prénom tu es une fille très mignonne et bien élevée. Une vraie Fujino.'' Commenta la louve en souriant.

''Tu sais, tu es un peu âgée pour moi et je ne veux pas briser le cœur de ma cousine en lui volant son amoureuse. Mais je suis tout de même flattée de ton intérêt pour moi.''

La princesse de glace resta bouche bée quant à la seito kaichou, elle se mit à rire.

''Ara Shezarade, Natsuki n'est pas mon amoureuse même si je le voudrais bien, mais je ne perds pas espoir, avec l'usure elle changera d'avis.

''Shizuru !'' Cria la beauté sombre rougissante.

''Alors vous ne vous avez jamais fait des bisous ou des papouilles ?'' Demanda la fillette qui mit ses deux petits index l'un sur l'autre et se mit à les bouger montrant un baiser.

''Euh...hum...'' Bégaya Kuga rougissante et mal à l'aise.

''Ara, oui en a déjà fait, mais pas assez à mon goût. Et puis je souhaiterai aller un peu plus loin que des simples _bisous_.''

''Shizuru arrête ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a une enfant ici !'' Gronda la louve qui met ses mains sur les oreilles de la petite brunette mais celle-ci les enleva et se mit à croiser des bras.

''Je ne suis pas une gamine! J'ai trois fiancés: un amoureux officiel, un fiancé et un remplaçant.'' Énuméra la fillette en comptant avec ses petits doigts.

''Les enfants sont précoces de nos jours, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand elle aura 16 ans ?'' Soupira la motarde.

La petit Fujino tira la jupe de la princesse de glace qui s'abaissa pour se mettre à son niveau.

''Est-ce que tu veux que je te donnes des conseils en amour ?''

''Euh...non ça ira, mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.''

''Tu es sûre ? Tu pourrais avoir trois fiancés et avoir beaucoup de succès comme ma cousine.''

''Est-ce que ça marche à tout les coups ?'' Demanda intéressée la propriétaire de duran.

''Ara Natsuki, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?'' Interrompit la seito kaichou en souriant de manière glaciale.

''Bien sûr que non ! Je plaisantais.'' Répondit la beauté sombre en riant nerveusement tout en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

''Hé Natsuki, si dans 8 ou10 ans tu es toujours célibataire, je peux être ta fiancée, tu sais je suis un bon parti.

La princesse de glace surprise ne sut que répondre et se mit à boucher les lèvres comme un poisson rouge.

''Ara est-ce que Natsuki s'intéresserait à ma cousine ?''

''Ça va pas, c'est une gamine !''

''Je suis pas à ton goût ? Pourtant tu m'as dit que j'étais mignonne tout à l'heure, tu m'as mentit alors ?'' Sherazade mit ses mains sur son visage et se mit à renifler. Quant Kuga, elle était paniquée.

''Non je n'ai pas menti, tu es très mignonne, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.''

''Ara, j'avais raison tu t'intéresses à ma cousine.'' Ajouta la brunette en faisant la moue.

''NON !''

''Alors tu t'intéresses à ma cousine ?'' Interrogea la cousine.

''Euh...''

''Je ne te plais pas Natsuki, je suis si laide que ça ?'' La présidente du conseil se mit ses mains sur son visage.

''Tu as fais pleuré ma cousine, méchante !'' Ajouta la petite Fujino.

''Shi...shizuru tu n'es pas du tout laide, tu es vraiment très belle.'' Dit la louve paniquée.

''C'est vrai ?''

''Oui !''

''Vrai de vrai ?'' Insista la brunette les yeux larmoyant.

''Oui !''

''Oh, est-ce que tu aimes ma cousine ?'' Demanda la petite fille.

''Oui !'' Répondit la princesse de glace sans se rendre compte de la question de la fillette et devint rouge lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte.

''Bon on dirait que je n'ai aucune chance donc j'abandonne. Je te donne ma cousine, occupe toi bien d'elle.''

La fillette brune demanda à Kuga de se baisser et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

''Si j'apprends que tu as fait pleuré Shizuru, je ne serai pas très gentille avec toi et je devrais te punir.'' La louve se mit à déglutir car elle reconnut le regard de la seito kaichou quand elle était en colère lors du festival ( Dans le tête de Kuga: une mini Shizuru= deux fois plus d'ennui pour la princesse de glace)

''Ara prend soin de moi Na-tsu-ski.'' Dit en souriant la buveuse de thé.

''Hmm...hmm, je dois aller en cour, salut.'' Déclara Kuga qui s'en alla précipitamment de la salle.

''Ara, Natsuki les cours sont finit depuis 2 heures.''

La brunette s'approcha de sa cousine et lui donna un bonbon.

''Merci pour ton aide Sherazade.''

''Toujours un plaisir de t'aider cousine et c'était vraiment très amusant.''


End file.
